


Shut Out The World Some More

by ashinatrashcan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinatrashcan/pseuds/ashinatrashcan
Summary: A short, fluffy drabble based on the song 'Bedroom Door' by Broods. Because god knows I love me some sleepy cuddle fic.~Dan and Phil have both had a long and unproductive day, and the only thing that can help is cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic is oddly similar to the last one I posted, but meh, you can never have too much fluff or sleepy cuddle fics right? Right? Anyway, I love Broods (repping music from my home country, but also they're incredible), and I actually associate a lot of their songs with DnP, so maybe expect a few more Broods songfics. (I think the tone of 'Bedroom Door' is actually a bit angstier than this fic made it seem, but hey, it's still an adorable song, and fluff is apparently the only thing I can write right now.) I wrote this one pretty quickly, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or weird phrasing. Thank you so much for reading my strange little drabbles, I very much appreciate any feedback. :)

_So shut up the bedroom door_

_And shut out the world some more_

_I know your head gets sore when you're not near me_

_Drop your clothes on the floor_

_You've had a hard day I know_

_I've had a hard day too_

_I can forget with you._

_*_

Dan slams the laptop closed, breathing heavily through his nose. His eyelids droop as he tilts his head back, winces at the tug of tense muscles in his neck.

“Fuck,” he grumbles hoarsely, trying to rub away the tenderness at the base of his skull. The DINOF video outline he’s been trying to write for the last two days is still just a page of muddled sentences. The PC beside him is lit up with raw video footage for the gaming channel, which he told himself he would start once he’d finished the outline. He hasn’t made progress on either.

Dan groans and drops his head into his hands, rubbing his face. He knows he needs to start editing now if they’re planning to post the video tomorrow, but the dull ache behind his eyes is getting unbearable. He wouldn’t change his career for the world, but hours of staring at a screen really takes its toll on his eyes some days. He sighs, curses under his breath again. Days like this really set him back. His head is full of crackling static, unpleasant and distracting, and there is a dark cast to his thoughts that is becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

The sound of muffled footsteps on the stairs jolts Dan out of his miserable brooding. He doesn’t look up from his hunched position, but despite everything, he feels a small rush of something warm, a little like relief. Phil still has this effect on him, even after all the years of living together – he can somehow make Dan feel better just by being nearby. The door swishes softly against the carpet as it is pushed open.

“Hey love,” Phil’s voice fills the silence, soft and croaky. “D’you want some tea? I just put the kettle on.” Dan can tell without looking up that he’s exhausted too. He heard Phil restlessly puttering around downstairs all day instead of working, so clearly they’ve both had an uncharacteristically unproductive day. Dan mumbles something, shrugging noncommittally. His head hurts.

Phil’s footsteps draw nearer, and then his warm hands are cupping Dan’s shoulders, gently kneading. Dan relaxes into the touch, muscles softening a little as he leans his head back against Phil’s chest.

“It’s ten,” Phil tells him, bending to rest his chin on the top of his head. “D’you want me to get you something to eat?” Dan shakes his head slightly, reaching up to take Phil’s hand from his shoulder and pressing it to his mouth.

They rest there for a moment, Phil still rubbing Dan’s shoulder a little with his other hand, and Dan trying to smother his frustration. The silence is comfortable, but heavy – they are each acutely aware of the weary tension in the other. Finally, Dan’s voice breaks the quiet.

“I haven’t worked on the gaming channel video,” he admits in a defeated tone, squeezing Phil’s hand in apology. “I’m sorry. I just feel... I feel so _off_ today.”

Phil hums, twining his fingers through Dan’s. He gently pushes his hair back, pressing his lips against the curl he loves so much. “It’s okay. I’ve had a bad day too, I didn’t get anything done.”

They both sigh. Dan traces circles on the back of Phil’s hand with his thumb, staring at the frozen image of their laughing faces on the screen of the editing computer. His head hurts a little less with Phil here.

“Oh, fuck it,” he says, spinning in the chair so suddenly that Phil jumps. Their hands are still clasped as Dan pulls Phil to the door, flipping the light off. He leads him down the stairs, switching off every light switch they pass until the entire apartment is in darkness. Dan tugs him into their bedroom, releasing his hand and closing the door with a melodramatic flourish.

“Bedtime,” Dan announces with an air of finality. His jaw is set, expression serious, but there’s a softness in his brown eyes that Phil doubts anyone else would recognise. He starts toward the bed, looking quietly determined.

“What about my tea?” Phil asks in a false-petulant tone, ghost of a teasing smile on his face. Dan pauses, midway through tugging down the bright duvet. He turns to look at him, and Phil is struck by how rumpled and exhausted he looks. He’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Screw the tea. And screw the videos, they’ll still be there tomorrow. I can’t... I just need...” And the words trail off, because Phil is gazing at him with such tenderness, such complete affection and fondness and _love_ , that finishing the sentence seems utterly unnecessary.

There is not a single word spoken as Phil turns the bedroom light off, shedding his clothes on the floor. Dan’s clothes join his. They slip under the duvet, pressing into each other, knees and elbows bumping as they settle in close, then closer. There is an unspoken understanding that there will be no sex tonight – Dan’s eyelids are already all but closed – but there’s not a single inch of space between them all the same.

There is a peaceful moment of settling. Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s middle, pushing his face into his neck; Dan sandwiches one leg between Phil’s, the other resting atop his thighs. Phil sighs with something like relief, and Dan echoes him. _Finally,_ is all he can think. _Finally we’re here, just us in the dark, and everything’s fine again_. He closes his eyes fully, focusing on the feeling of Phil; his warm arms around him, the soft breath tickling his neck, the sensation of their bare chests pressed together. He’s surrounded by the achingly familiar scent of their bed, a combination of the same fabric softener they’ve used since the Manchester flat and the indescribable sweetness that is Phil’s smell.

“I love you,” Phil murmurs into the skin of Dan’s throat before pressing a soft kiss there.

“Love you,” Dan whispers against the top of Phil’s head. “This is all I’ve wanted to do all fucking day.” Phil snorts out a sleepy laugh. 

“We’d get even less done if we did this all day,” he hums, running a hand down Dan’s back. Dan’s chuckle is muffled into Phil’s hair. He shifts his body, flipping around and pushing back so that Phil is spooning him. Their legs tangle together comfortably.

“Remember the first time I came to visit you?” Dan asks quietly, a hint of laughter still colouring his voice. “We stayed in bed all day eating pancakes and playing video games. Oh, and making out.” Dan pauses, reminiscing. He can still see it so clearly – the two of them in Phil’s twin bed, ganglier and with longer hair, a little awkward but completely besotted. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands (or their mouths, for that matter) to themselves.

“Of course I remember, Daniel,” Phil snickers again, giving Dan a feeble jab in the ribs and smiling faintly at the memory. “You spilled maple syrup on my bed sheets, and I had to wash them like three times to get it out. Should’ve kicked you to the curb when I had the chance.” His voice is softly teasing, but heavy with drowsiness. Dan rolls his eyes, taking Phil’s hand to pull his arm more securely around him.

“Please, I could’ve covered your entire bed in maple syrup and you still would’ve kept me around,” Dan yawns, leaning back to tuck his head under Phil’s chin. “You liked snogging me too much.” He feels the answering laugh rumble against the back of his head.

“That I did...” Phil’s voice is thick with sleep. They are quiet for a long time. Phil can feel Dan’s heartbeat gradually slowing down where his palm is pressed to his chest, and soon Dan’s soft, dragging breath lets him know his partner is asleep.

 _Maybe this day wasn’t such a loss after all,_ Phil thinks with a smile, curling around the warm body of the man he loves.


End file.
